Random Acts of Love
by Matoko Shizaki
Summary: Miroku suddenly dies leaving Sango pregnant with their unborn child. (Miroku/Sango) Chapter 3 up!!!!
1. Beginnings

Random Acts of Love- Chapter 1: "Beginnings"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. If you do it I will seriously kick your ass. Thank you.  
  
Notes: My fried and I were RPGing Sango and Miroku (I have the weird habit of trying to RP guys… don't ask…). We just so happened to stumble along a wonderful plot that reminded and inspired me to go with an old fan fic idea. Here it is!!! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL WHO ARE READING!!! (little late but what the hell)  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Breaths came in short gasps as Miroku felt the heavy pounding sensation of the waterfall all around him. Still, it did not disrupt him from his usual meditation. Above the roar of the water cascading to the pool below, he could hear faint footsteps approaching. In an act of precaution, he reached for his staff but stopped upon hearing Sango's soft voice.  
  
"Houshi-sama? Miroku-sama? Are you out here?" she called.   
  
Miroku opened one eye and then both when he noticed that Sango was standing on the grass watching him.   
  
"Miroku, what are you doing out here?" Sango asked disrupting her reflection in the water with her fingers.  
  
Quickly, the monk got out, dried himself of and, in an absence of though, gathered up his robes. He had failed to remember that he was only dressed in pants that cut off just below his knees and tied there. "I could ask the same of you Sango. These are dangerous woods teeming with demons." he replied coolly.   
  
Sango sighed and smiled. "I'm a demon exterminator Miroku. I have no trouble navigating forests such as these." The young woman gestured to their surroundings and then looked back at the monk.  
  
"Of course…" There was a long silence. "We should head back to the village. It is getting dark." Miroku added.   
  
The demon exterminator nodded. "Alright."  
  
Slowly the two made the way down the path towards the village that they had called their temporary home. There, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were waiting for their safe arrival and a large meal courtesy of Lady Kaede had been prepared and laid out. Yet there was no hurry.   
  
"Miroku, it's dangerous for you to be out here too." Sango said, worry flowing out along with her words.   
  
"You should not worry yourself over me Sango. My end is already near." the monk replied while raking the moisture from his ebony bangs.  
  
Sango glared at the monk as if to upbraid him for his harsh words against himself. "Don't say things like that Houshi-sama! You have plenty years ahead of you!"   
  
The monk shook his head swishing his wet rattail back and forth. "No I don't. The more I use this hand and it's power…" He fingered his cursed hand in a melancholy manor and then paused. "As good as the reason, it will devour me if I use it any more."   
  
Shivers ran up his spine, shivers of pleasure, as Sango grasped his cursed hand and spoke. "Let me and the others protect you! You won't have to fight and then you will retain what years you have. And then we will kill Naraku. Then you'll be free of your curse!"   
  
A smile crept over Miroku's sorrowful face. "Thank you for your concern Sango." He planted a small kiss on her cheek. "But I cannot ask you to sacrifice yourself for a humble Buddhist monk such as me. Death may be my only honor."  
  
It was strange. Usually Sango would have reached for her trusty boomerang, but she resisted. Miroku braced himself for a strong blow to his head but it never came. Sango hesitated. She didn't want to him… she had really enjoyed the kiss. Suddenly, her face flushed.  
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
Sango paused. "Never mind." she said turning away.   
  
"Sango, what is it?" Miroku asked. "Is there something troubling you?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
The monk nodded.  
  
Such pressure erupted sighs from the monk's female companion. Sango swallowed and bit her lower lip in hesitation.  
  
'Tell him!' a voice inside of her cried.   
  
'But I can't! What if…'  
  
'Why do you bother with what ifs? It's obvious he feels the same.'   
  
'No, he's just a lech!'  
  
'Well what have you got to lose?'   
  
The demon exterminator gave in to the first voice and pulled away from Miroku.   
  
"I have a confession to make Houshi-sama." Sango said as she flopped down onto a rock. The monk sat down beside her and readied himself to listen to Sango's confession.   
  
"What is it Sango-chan?"  
  
"Miroku-sama…" Sango paused for but a moment before she continued. "Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"for the first time in a long time Miroku froze up, unsure of what to say. Finally, noise erupted from his throat breaking the silence. "Uh… of course I do Sango. Who couldn't?"  
  
"Would you ever consider… loving me?" the young woman asked as her cheeks were stained a sharp scarlet.  
  
Now Miroku was blushing. "Um…"  
  
Suddenly Sango's head jerked up. "Please Houshi-sama, don't answer that question. I have no right to ask you of such foolishness!" Before Miroku could protest, Sango darted down the path that led deeper into the foreboding woods.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Sweat dripped off of Sango's face, mixed with frustrated tears. But still she ran on. "Why? Why did I have to ask him that?" she muttered to herself. Her flight slowed as a hand gripped her waist and pulled her back into Miroku's strong embrace. Slowly, she turned to meet Miroku's gaze.  
  
"Miroku-sama…" she muttered.  
  
"Gotcha." Miroku exclaimed, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. Sango smiled and blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry… about this silly question nonsense…" Sango told him as she leaned her hand onto his shoulder, exhausted from running.   
  
"Don't be sorry. I have an answer for you." Sango's eyes widened and her head snapped up. "Yes."   
  
In happiness, Sango planted a kiss on his cheek and then paused. It felt so good… Her lips against his soft flesh. Again, she kissed him, this time his other cheek. 'He's… so wonderful to kiss!' Sango thought as she kissed his lips.   
  
'Is… is this really happening?' Miroku thought as he pulled Sango closer. Her kiss was so sweet, like the taste of pure sugar. "Sango…" he muttered as he kissed back. 'Thank Buddha, this is real…'   
  
Sango looked up into his calm, cobalt eyes. "Yes Miroku?"   
  
For the first time, Miroku was at a loss for words. "Will you bear my child?" His regular slogan worked his charm… an earned him a slap.  
  
"You ruined a perfectly good moment Miroku!" Sango exclaimed withdrawing her hand from the blow she dealt to his face. Redness spread throughout Miroku's cheek as he rubbed it and smiled.   
  
"Sorry… How about we start over then?" the monk ventured as he wrapped his hand around her side to grip her waist while the other hand found its way to her cheek.   
  
"Alright…" Sango muttered leaning onto his strong chest.  
  
Once again, they shared a passionate kiss. Dying light reflected from their sleek faces as they pulled each other tighter in a strong embrace. Clouds were painted multicolor as the sun dipped below the horizon and the stars came out to play once more. The kiss broke and night settled upon the land.   
  
"It's getting dark." Miroku muttered as he let go of his beloved. When he noticed her slight shivering, he threw his robe over her. "For warmth." Was his explanation. Sango muttered her thanks and looked down the hill.  
  
"Should we head back?"   
  
"No. We wouldn't get very far with the demons coming out. It's best to set up camp here." Miroku exclaimed as he pulled on a short sleeved shirt and gathered up the wood around him. "It's too bad we don't have anything to eat…" he muttered. Suddenly, a package was thrust into his face. Taking it, he examined it and looked up at Sango.  
  
"What is this?"   
  
Sango kissed him on the cheek and replied, "Dinner. I always had provisions with me."   
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Smoke rose to the heavens as the two finished their dinner. "You are always prepared aren't you?" Miroku asked throwing another stick onto the fire. It crackled and burst into flame immediately.   
  
Sango nodded. "It's a demon exterminator's motto." Before she could sit back down from putting away her supplies, she was yanked down into Miroku's lap.  
  
"What are you up to now Miroku?" she asked playfully as she nudged his cheek.  
  
"Me? What would I be up to?" Miroku asked hugging her tightly. His voice was too innocent.  
  
"I know what you want." Sango said turning to face him. Carefully, she undid the tie around her waist. Miroku reached up to still her hand.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked seriously.   
  
Sango paused for a moment but then said, "As sure as I'll ever be."  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Her kimono fell to the ground, thrown into an untidy heap. Miroku's top and pants some joined it, his robes the only blanket for him and his love.   
  
Nipping up Sango's neck, Miroku savored the sweet taste of her soft flesh. Sango tilted her head back in passion and sighed.   
  
"Miroku…" she muttered, her bangs tilting out of the way of her eyes. His hands set on her soft breasts, Miroku kissed Sango gently.   
  
"What?" he whispered in her ear. Sango broke away from her lover and lay on the soft grass, beckoning him with a wave of her hand.   
  
"Come take me."   
  
Those were the only words Miroku need to hear. Positioning himself over her, he looked into her eyes. "This is your first time, isn't it?"  
Sango nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mine too." Miroku replied shyly.   
  
"Nani?!" Sango sputtered. A small digit was held to her lips silencing her and calming her in one simple touch. Once it was raised, she opened her mouth for protest but her lover's lips closed over hers and the need to talk no longer mattered. They were together in a sincere gesture of love and that was the only thought echoing through the reaches of Sango's mind.  
  
It was in that brief moment that Sango really noticed the full build of the monk's body revealed without clothes to hide behind. His skin was sleek and firm, shining from the effect of sweat. Muscles upon muscles made up his thin chest, remaining as proof that he had always been physically fit. A solemn expression was plastered across his visage but Sango could tell his true emotion by the glint in his deep, cobalt eyes. A stiff, erect member jutted out from his body. Sango blushed deeply and looked back up into his eyes.   
  
"Are you ready?" Miroku asked in his calm, soothing tone. Sango merely nodded and readied herself for whatever would come.   
  
A hard head slid past layers of silky smooth skin as a shiver of pleasure ran up Sango's skin. With both hands placed on both sides next to Sango's head, Miroku smiled, and pushed forward and gently and he possibly could. Pleasure soon gave way to pain as Miroku broke through. Sango struggled not to yelp but it burst forth from her throat before she could stop it. Concerned, Miroku withdrew and stroked Sango's cheek with his hand.  
  
"No…" Sango muttered. "Keep going." She flashed him a weak but reassuring smile that make him nod and begin again.  
  
It was so good to feel him inside of her. The sheer thought made Sango tremble with arousal. As he thrust into her again, her hips dipped up to meet his.   
  
"Faster Miroku… faster." she panted, quite aware that she was beginning to sweat all over from head to toe. Miroku leaned forward to kiss her, and caught her off guard. His mate's surprise proved in his favor and he delved his tongue deeper into her mouth, running his tongue along every perfectly smooth tooth. His thrust deepened as well and Sango soon found herself moaning under his kiss.   
  
Slowly but surely, she climaxed, and Miroku removed himself from on top of her. Instead, he laid down beside her and allowed her to snuggle against his chest. When she was comfortable, Miroku groped around in the firelight and pulled his robes onto the two of them.  
  
"Miroku…" Sango muttered wearily.   
  
"Yes?" Miroku asked with an equally as exhausted grin.   
  
"I love you." she told him.  
  
He pulled her up onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her curved figure.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
The cock's crow signaled the start of a new day. But Inu-Yasha was already up and was seated in his normal tree outside of Lady Kaede's hut. Neither Miroku nor Sango had returned home, not even after everyone was asleep. The hanyou could only reach one conclusion… or two.  
  
1. Miroku and Sango were in grave danger.  
  
Or…  
  
2. The lecherous had taken advantage of Sango.  
  
Both choices seemed grim but that was the way things were. Now he was stuck with look out duty. Kagome hadn't slept a wink she was so worried and had kept Inu-Yasha up with her.   
  
'Damn lucky old hag…' Inu-Yasha thought with a large yawn. 'She's the only one who got some decent sleep! Her and Shippo.'   
  
Just then, a faint clinking sound caught his attention. His dog like ears perked up at the sound. Slowly he sniffed the air looking for a familiar scent. Luckily he picked up two of them. A sign that neither had been left behind.  
  
Up the path came Miroku and Sango, the monk's around his companion's shoulders for warmth on this cool morning.   
  
"Where the hell have you been?! We were up all night worrying about you two!" Inu-Yasha cried as he leapt from his perch.   
  
"When Sango found me, it was too dark to head back without great difficulty so we camped out for the night."  
  
"Sango! You guys are okay!"   
  
Inu-Yasha turned around, aware for the first time that Kagome was sitting outside the hut, Shippo still asleep in her lap. With care, Kagome picked up the pup and sat him on the porch before running up and embracing Sango.  
  
"We're fine Ka-" Sango began. Suddenly, Kagome let go of her and turned to Miroku with a fierce glare.  
  
"You better not have tried something!" Kagome shouted.   
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth…" Inu-Yasha muttered in agreement. Miroku was about to speak but Sango spoke for him.  
  
"Everything was fine. Miroku-sama didn't try anything." She gave Miroku a small wink but other then that was very convincing.   
  
"Feh… Fine. Just hurry inside so Kagome can make breakfast." Inu-Yasha grumbled. He was too tired to be polite.   
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded.   
  
As the three retreated to the hut with Shippo in hand, Inu-Yasha moaned. "What did you do that for!"   
  
Kagome turned around at him and glared. "Ass." she muttered. 


	2. Laughing Through My Tears

Random Acts of Love- Chapter 2: "Laughing Through My Tears"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. If you do it I will seriously kick your ass. Thank you.  
  
Notes: My fried and I were RPGing Sango and Miroku (I have the weird habit of trying to RP guys… don't ask…). We just so happened to stumble along a wonderful plot that reminded and inspired me to go with an old fan fic idea. Here it is!!!   
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Several weeks had passed since Sango's confessions of love to Miroku. He couldn't have led a happier life at this point. With few jewel shard to go, the team was taking a break. Taking full advantage of his time off, Miroku decided to take a walk through the woods.   
  
Leaves of the forest were turning from their customary emerald green to a crispy scarlet. Such changes were soothing to Miroku as he walked on. He had so missed the cherry blossoms' fall but knew that autumn became winter and winter gave way to spring. He was so busy admiring the landscape that he didn't even notice the edge of the cliff…  
  
Dust and rock engulfed him as he rolled down, smashing into several trees in the process. In agony, he cried out before hitting the soft ground of the canyon with a sickening crack.   
  
Miroku opened his eyes, looking up at the sky that loomed over him. The pain was so great that he didn't darn move. By the feel of it, he had broken a few ribs in his fall. Suddenly, a gust caught his attention. Without his help, his cursed twitched back and forth, surging with energy. 'Oh no! It can't be… Buddha, I can't die now.' his mind cried. Most gusts burst forth and suddenly Miroku felt his entire body shake. 'No… not now…" But it was too late for his pleas. As he felt his energy drain from him, he looked up at the sky once more. With all the strength he could gather, he muttered something to himself. Something only the sky and the land around him would hear.   
  
"I love you Sango."  
  
And with those words, his world was engulfed in darkness and all was quiet except for the sounds of the wind.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Damn monk… always have to find him…" Inu-Yasha mumbled as he trudged along. Once again, he became the one to 'volunteer' to find Miroku and call him in for lunch. Inu-Yasha's growling stomach bothered him to no end but if he came back without Miroku, he wouldn't get anything to eat. His best bet was to find the monk… and find him fast.   
  
While lost in his thoughts, Inu-Yasha continued on. He didn't see the cliff and nearly tumbled over the edge if it hadn't been for his fast reflexes. Now he lay on the ground, panting in shock. "What the hell!?!? Is everything out to get me today?!"  
  
That's when he noticed the shining staff in the ravine. Miroku's staff no doubt. "Great time to take a nap monk!" Inu-Yasha called down. When there was no reply, Inu-Yasha became impatient and leapt down yelling all the way.  
  
"You know, I can't have lunch if you don't--" He stopped when he noticed that the monk was nowhere to be seen. There was a crater where the staff and a torn sandal were… but no monk.   
  
Now Inu-Yasha was getting nervous. "Miroku!" he called again. He turned around to face the dangerous slope he had narrowly escaped and gasped. Clinging to the branch of a thorn bush was a torn scrap of Miroku's indigo robes, stained with blood. Inu-Yasha grasped the tuft tightly and called out again.   
  
He turned back to the crate and looked in it. There was more then just the sandal and the staff. Right in the dead center was the cloth that Miroku usually had around his cursed hand. "No… it can't be…" Inu-Yasha muttered, shaking his head from side to side. Without a minute to lose, he scaled the slope again and took off towards the village.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Dust flew from the porch as Sango swept, helping Kagome give the old hut the cleaning it badly needed. She coughed and propped the broom up against the house before sighing. 'Where is that monk?' Sango wondered to herself. A smile creased her face and she suddenly wished his return to be swifter. Her thoughts were scrambled when something dropped from the roof of the hut onto the porch.   
  
She jumped back with a yelp, flattening against the wall of the hut. Standing before her was Inu-Yasha, a grim expression on his face. "Where's Kagome? I need you guys to come with me?"   
  
"Why Inu-Yasha? What's happened?" Sango asked. Shippo, who came out of the hut, clung to Sango's skirt.   
  
"Yeah! You seem really jumpy." the kitsune pup exclaimed.   
  
Inu-Yasha didn't reply, only handed Sango something that had been clenched in his fist. Sango opened her hand and looked at it. With a gasp, she realized what it was. "Buddha…" she muttered. Suddenly, she looked up at Inu-Yasha. "Where did you find this?!" S  
  
The half demon winced slightly at the sharp, staccato tone of her words. "Over in the ravine." he replied quickly.   
  
Sango tucked the scrap stained in blood into her sash and pushed past Inu-Yasha. "I'll meet you there." she told him. Immediately, Shippo jumped off so not to be carried away. Before the hanyou could protest, Sango took off down the path and into the woods.   
  
"Inu-Yasha? What's the matter?" Kagome asked, emerging from the hut. Shippo looked up at her.   
  
"Whatever it was, it really bothered Sango." Shippo stated.   
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, searching his face for answers. "It's Miroku…" Inu-Yasha muttered.   
  
"What about him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I think his time may have come sooner then he expected." Before Kagome could gasp out her reply, she was pulled onto Inu-Yasha's back. "C'mon, we need to catch up to Sango. She already headed to the ravine."   
  
"Wait for me!!" Shippo squealed, joining Kagome on Inu-Yasha back.   
  
"What do I look like to you?! A freaking pony!?!?!?!" he cried.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Sandals slapped at the forest ground, stirring up leaves that had already fallen. Noting the sudden drop, Sango knew she was at the ravine. Slowing down, she regarded the cliff. Carefully, she grabbed onto a branch and began to scramble down the slope. Rocks and dust kicked up into her face but she kept going, sliding more then walking anymore. With a jump, she was off the slope and landed in the soft earth of the crater making a huge dent with her feet.   
  
"Miroku?! Where are you?" Sango cried as she cupped her hands around her mouth to project her voice. A few birds scattered from the trees, but there was no reply.   
  
'He must be injured. This is part of his robe…' Sango thought as she held the scrap up to her eyes again. She hated to think what could have happened to the monk she cared about more then life itself.   
  
"Miroku!!!!!" she screamed. Tears stirred at the edge of her eyes, threatening to spill out. She forced them back and walked a few more steps to the crater. With great ease, she stumbled into the crater. The staff, sandal, and ripped cloth were still there.   
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the curse. "No… please… no…" she whispered. Feeling her body void of the strength to stand, she collapsed to her hands and knees. "Miroku…" This time she didn't fight the tears and sobbed freely.   
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Soft ground swallowed up Inu-Yasha's feet as he jumped into the ravine, letting his unwanted passengers off. Kagome immediately ran over to the crater, to find Sango sobbing uncontrollably on her hands and knees.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome cried, joining her in the crater. The girl wrapped her arm around her friends shoulders as Sango clutched the scrap of bloodstained cloth to her chest even tighter.  
  
"Kagome… he's dead. Miroku is dead!" the demon exterminator sobbed.   
  
"No, he can't be. He's just fine." Kagome said, trying to reassure the girl. Suddenly, her tears told her that the reassurance was just for Sango but herself as well. Soon both girls were crying.  
  
Shippo sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "He can't be dead… can he Inu-Yasha?" The kitsune looked up at his half demon friend who nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so Shippo…"  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
The acorn rolled idly across the porch as Shippo fooled around with it. He occasionally looked up at Kagome and Sango who were playing with some of the village children, but was more concerned with how Sango looked.  
  
She hadn't been eating or sleeping very well ever since Miroku's untimely death four days ago. The young woman was still in mourning but kept active and tried her best to appear cheerful. Kagome had told her spending time would take her mind off of things. Still, Shippo couldn't help but worry.  
  
Miroku's death had taken a toll on all of them. The night after they discovered his death, Shippo had caught Inu-Yasha near tears as he watched the moon. Kagome and Sango cried most of the night, reminiscing about the good times they had all had. Shipp didn't was to be there when it happened so he followed Inu-Yasha. Miroku's very name made him sad. 'Why couldn't it have been me?' Shippo wondered.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
"You remind me of my little brother, Kohaku." Sango exclaimed as she lifted one of the younger village children into her arms. The little boy grinned, show that he had just lost his two from teeth.   
  
"Really onee-chan?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Yeah. You look a lot like him too." The demon exterminator's attention was diverted to a small girl who tugged on her skirt. She sat down the little boy and bent down.  
  
"Yes Rei?" she asked with a cheery façade.  
  
The little girl blushed and produced a bouquet of dandelions from behind her back. "I got these for you onee-chan. I thought you needed some cheering up."  
  
Sango took the flowers in her hands and stood up, burying her face in them. "They smell beautiful! Thank you…"   
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
A child's scream caught Kagome's attention and she quickly turned to see if Sango knew what was wrong. The demon exterminator was no where in sight and Kagome figured she had gone inside.   
  
There was a group of children gather in a circle, several of the younger children sobbing and screaming. Kagome made her way over to them. "What's wrong?" she asked Rei. The little girl sniffed.   
  
"It's onee-chan!"   
  
The little boy Sango had been with was in the center of the circle. "Someone, help!" he cried, struggling to pick up a heavy weigh. Kagome rushed over to see what was the mater.  
  
Lying in the middle, next to the boy, was Sango. She was unconscious, her black hair draped over her face. "Make way!" Kagome ordered. The kids backed away as Kagome helped Sango up, pulling the demon exterminator's arm across her shoulder for support.   
  
"Sango…" she muttered brushing the hair from her friend's face. Forgetting her worry, she looked up. "Shippo! Get Inu-Yasha to help me. Sango's fainted!"   
  
Shippo jumped up from the porch, nodded, and darted into the hut frantically screaming the hanyou's name. Inu-Yasha emerged moments later with Lady Kaede and together, the three of them helped Sango into the house.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Water spilled over Sango's face and she opened her eyes to noticed that Lady Kaede was sitting over her, dabbing a wet cloth to her forehead. "Lady… Kaede…" Sango muttered.  
  
The old woman smiled and removed the cloth from Sango's forehead, dropping it back into the wooden bowl at her side that was filled with water. "Ah! Awake I see. How do ye feel?"   
  
Before Sango, could reply, her stomach did with a sharp rumble. She couldn't help but chuckle. "A little hungry I guess."  
  
Lady Kaede turned away, to the fire where something was boiling over the flames. "You've been taking poor care of yourself Sango. Not good for someone in such a weak condition."  
  
"What do you mean Lady Kaede?" Sango asked, pulling herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Drink this." the old woman ordered as she thrust a cup into Sango's face. She sniffed it. 'Probably an herbal remedy.' she thought. Without a second thought, she downed it and handed back the cup.  
  
"Now I have something to ask ye. Your relationship with Miroku-sama changed greatly since a few weeks ago. His death has taken such a terrible toll on ye especially. Why is that?" The old woman's eyes glinted knowingly when Sango didn't reply.  
  
"Tell me child," She leaned closer to Sango. "Did ye and Miroku-sama sleep with each other that night when ye camped out in the woods?"  
  
Sango bit her lip, trying to delay her answer. But it was no use. The old woman saw right through her. "Yes Lady Kaede." Sango replied shyly.   
  
"Then that would explain it." Kaede exclaimed, turning away.   
  
"Explain what?" Sango asked.   
  
"Sango, I am going to tell ye something that may upset ye but ye mustn't do anything irrational." Sango nodded and braced herself. "Ye are with child."   
  
Her words hit Sango full force, so much that she couldn't speak for a moment. When she found her tongue, she managed to stammer out, "W-With… ch-child? Do you mean I'm p-pregnant?!" Lady Kaede nodded, a signal that caused Sango to begin crying again.  
  
The old woman frowned, wanting to comfort her companion but suddenly the sobs were broken with laughter. She looked up, watching as Sango continued to cry, but laugh the entire time.   
  
Carefully, Sango placed a hand to her stomach. "It's his child. The child he wanted so badly. I'm finally going to bear Miroku a child…" Sango muttered. She wiped away her tears as Kaede put an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"All shall be well child."   
  
"I know… that's not what worries me." Sango said, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Then what is?" Kaede asked.   
  
Sango smiled but looked down at her already growing stomach. "Miroku will never get to see his child." 


	3. Reawakening

Random Acts of Love- Chapter 3: "Reawakening"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. If you do it I will seriously kick your ass. Thank you.  
  
Notes: My fried and I were RPGing Sango and Miroku (I have the weird habit of trying to RP guys… don't ask…). We just so happened to stumble along a wonderful plot that reminded and inspired me to go with an old fan fic idea. Here it is!!!   
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
"It Was Our Day" By B*Witched  
  
8 o'clock on the mornin' that you left  
The day was dark, I sat in my room  
They walked in an told me that you'd gone  
That moment on I knew you'd be our angel…  
  
The day I spent was the hardest day ever  
Tried to paint a picture for you  
Before my eyes were so many colors  
Just for today, they all seemed blue  
  
Heaven, heaven was calling you  
Heaven, heaven needed you  
  
We'll join our hands again some day  
And trade kisses before night  
Talk of the times we had  
We'll be together all some day  
And watch over the stars at night  
Laugh at the fun we had  
It was our day  
  
I lay a rose beside you forever  
And light a candle to remind me of you  
Here in my heart, you'll be on my journey  
Wherever I go, whatever I do  
  
Heaven, heaven was calling you  
Heaven, heaven needed you  
  
We'll join our hands again some day  
And trade kisses before night  
Talk of the times we had  
We'll be together all some day  
And watch over the stars at night  
Laugh at the fun we had  
It was our day…  
  
Our day…  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Darkness was over come but light as the pain seemed to fade from Miroku's body. Above him he could hear a familiarly squeaky voice. Slowly he opened his eyes to take in the sights. The figure looming over him was wide and puffy, with two bright eyes and a tail swishing back and forth behind it. Miroku could just barely make out the hakama he was wearing and immediately knew it was Hachi, his tanuki partner in crime.  
  
"Miroku-sama!" Hachi gasped, realizing that the monk was awake.  
  
"This isn't heaven… I must be in the other place… Hachi's here." Miroku muttered. Hachi frowned.  
  
"That's not the way you thank the person who just saved your life! How about a reward?" He stretched out his hand for a prize but it was smacked away by someone next to him.  
  
"Tanuki, this is not the time." they said. Miroku looked up, noticing that the speaker was an older looking woman, thin and slightly muscular. She smiled sweetly at Miroku.  
  
"Tell me Houshi-sama, how are you feeling? Are your ribs alright? I bandaged them tightly but I hope they're not too tight."  
  
For the first time, Miroku noticed that he wasn't in his customary robes but in a white kimono. The front was open, revealing that his chest had been neatly bandaged. No longer did he feel pain there.   
  
"Old woman, I am very grateful for your help but I must be on my way." Miroku told her as he sat up an attempted to get to his feet. No matter how he tried, he couldn't stand or even move his legs.   
  
"It's no use young man." the woman replied with a sigh. "You are paralyzed from the waist down. There is little hope that you will walk again… without help that is."   
  
Miroku growled in frustration. "I must return to the village, whether I walk or crawl."   
  
"The village where you were is too far off." Hachi explained. "You'd never make it."  
  
"Hachi! I have to go!" Miroku cried, trying to force his way up. Hachi pushed him back into a lying down position.  
  
"Listen Miroku-sama! This old healer's name is Chihiro. She can help you! All you need to do is stay here with her for about a year. Then you'll be able to return and walk again."   
  
Miroku looked up at the old woman. "Is this true?" She nodded.   
  
"I've had other cases such as yours. You will be on your feet within a year."  
  
"Tell me, what happened? I thought this curse had devoured me…" Miroku mumbled fingering his cursed hand that now was bandaged with the beads over it because he had lost the cover he made.  
  
"You must've fallen down the hill into the ravine. The soil is soft so you made a crater in it. You weren't 'devoured', only knocked out from the pain."   
  
"I don't know about staying here for an entire year." Miroku said, getting off the subject.   
  
"C'mon Miroku-sama! What have you got to lose?" Hachi asked.  
  
"I guess you're right…" Miroku said with a sigh. "I'll try it."  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
The tips of Sango's fingers ran delicately over her rounded stomach and she smiled. 'Me… a mother!' she thought gleefully. But there was sadness to her joy. The child would never know his father… and Miroku would never see the child he so longed for. She sighed and glanced up at the sunset.  
  
"Don't worry Sango! I think you'll be a great mother!" Kagome chirped from behind her. She leaned on Sango's shoulder and smiled. "Are you excited?"   
  
Sango nodded. "I am! I hope that nine months pass quickly… I'm just worried."  
  
"About what?" Kagome asked taking a seat next to her.  
  
"We still need to find the jewel shards. I'll only slow us down in my condition." Sango told her friend.   
  
"You'll be no trouble! You'll be able to travel with us until your fifth month of pregnancy and then we'll probably just come back to the village until the baby is born. You're our responsibility now!" Kagome winked at her and gripped her hand tightly.  
  
There was a pause and Kagome got up. "You know Sango, Miroku would be very proud of you."   
  
The demon exterminator smiled. "I hope he would be."  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Your not going to get better if you don't drink this!" Hachi growled, thrusting the cup of liquid into his monk friend's face again. Miroku pushed him away.  
  
"I'm not going to drink that! You have to be crazy!"   
  
In frustration, Hachi set the cup down. "You want to return right?!" Miroku nodded slowly. "Why?! You won't do anything to help your condition. What could be so important?!"   
  
The monk grew unusually quiet. Hachi put on a wry smile and leaned in. "Ah, it's that Sango girl isn't it? You're in love with her."  
  
"It's none of your business." Miroku told the shape shifter as he tightened his kimono. Hachi smirked.   
  
"Then if you love her so much," Hachi shoved the medicine into his friend's face. "Get better soon and return to her!" Miroku sighed in defeat and took the cup.  
  
"Fine." he muttered. Hachi watches anxiously as Miroku pushed himself up into a sitting position and snatched the cup. He paused for a moment, pondering his choice, but they tilted the cup back. Quickly, he gulped down the cup's contents and lurched forward.   
  
"What an awful taste!" the monk gasped between coughs. Hachi laughed and patted Miroku on the back.   
  
"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Hachi asked. He stopped his laughing as soon as he noticed that Miroku was glaring daggers at him. "Heh… never mind Houshi-sama…"   
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
SURPRISE!! Gotcha there for a second didn't I? Lol. Sorry, I love the suspense. Every time I read the reviews talking about how they were sad that Miroku died, I couldn't help but smile. He's too sexy to kill. So that probably made it so I killed off a lot of readers since things aren't going to get that exciting. Oh well. Short chapter too…  
  
Now for some fic advertisements!  
  
Anime Anarchy- Book 1: This is by my friend, Mei. I did some joint work in it but she should get most of the credit. Sorry I don't remember her pen name on this site.   
  
Distant Thunder: I think this is by cacat angel. Can't remember. Sorry, I have a really bad memory. Anyway, it's an Inu Yasha fic, one of the best I've read. It focuses on Hiten. ~_^ Well written. Check it out if you get the chance.   
  
In His Eyes: This is so sad… not the fic but me. This is one of my fics, a FFVIII fic with Quistis/Seifer pairing. Man I am corny!!!   
  
Gravity of Love: Another FFVIII fic written by one of my friends. Sad things is, I don't remember her pen name… -.-;; It's a Rinoa/Squall song fic using a song by the band Enigma. The song is called… you guessed it! The Gravity of Love!  
  
So until next chapter, TTFN, ta ta for now! 


	4. Trial and Error

Random Acts of Love- Chapter 4: "Trial and Error"  
  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. If you do it I will seriously kick your ass. Thank you. Rose Diego © Stay the Nite (a band with it's roots in my town of Walpole, MA).  
  
Notes: Hiya everyone! Just more rants for ya… Anyone going to the Otakon Anime Convention in Baltimore? It's August 8-10 I think… My friends Mei and Brittany, and yours truly are going to be there. If you want to find me, I'll be the weird girl who crossplays (cosplays as the opposite sex) every day. I'm being Irvine from FFVIII, Tasuki from Fushigi Yuugi, and Kai Shiden from Mobile Suit Gundam 0079. Mei's being Nuriko from Fushigi Yuugi, a rabid fangirl, and Laguna or Squall from FFVIII. Brittany's being Rinoa from FFVIII, Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi, and Lulu from FFX. Look for us!  
  
Hey, thanks to my fans that have been contacting me and asking for me to continue. I would never get anywhere without you guys!  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Rose Diego By Stay the Nite (One of the local bands that recently broke up and was renamed "Faraway")  
  
Caught me by surprise and without warning.  
  
Got no doubt in my mind that this had to be real.  
  
You say the right things you make me smile.  
  
I know it's sad but thanks for being you.  
  
Keep in touch when you go away from me,  
  
remind yourself that everything was meant to be.  
  
'Cause your so far away from me.  
  
And I don't know when it's you I'll see.  
  
But I wish that it could be the same.  
  
It's too late now,   
  
remember us someday.  
  
You're miles away if you were only here.  
  
To be by my side,  
  
to just hear your voice.  
  
We might meet again,  
  
the sooner the better.  
  
I'll be here for you don't you worry about a thing.  
  
I hope you know,  
  
and I hope that you understand.  
  
You'll be missed,  
  
I hope you'll miss me too.  
  
'Cause your so far away from me.  
  
And I don't know when it's you I'll see.  
  
But I wish that it could be the same.  
  
It's too late now, remember us someday.  
  
Pretending,   
  
that this doesn't bother me.  
  
But the sadness takes control of me.  
  
Pretending,  
  
that I'm feeling fine.  
  
But it's hard not seeing you.  
  
Pretending.  
  
Pretending.  
  
Pretending,  
  
that I'm happy.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
For the long, dreary night, Miroku's only company had been the flickering candle by his bed side and the ceiling his only scenery. Rain pattered on outside of his room as the seasons shifted slowly from summer to fall. He sighed, his hand held over his closed eyes. A sharp sigh escaped his throat as he removed his hand, letting it fall down over his hand. He couldn't help but wonder what Sango was doing and if she was alright. Despite his thoughts she was happy, he still knew what she must be like.  
  
He could see it now… She was sitting awake, just like he was. The soft noises of sleeping companions and her sobs echoed through the night. Crying… that was all she could do… cry… The thought shook him.   
  
Well… he was partially right.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Rain dripped down Sango's face as her dark hair furrowed around her shoulders. She was soaked to the bone, her clothes dripping wet, but she didn't care. Her eyes were set on the sky and the big, full moon. Her mind was silent, only flashing memories before her tear filled eyes.   
  
Miroku opened one eye and then both when he noticed that Sango was standing on the grass watching him.  
  
He planted a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
It was strange. Usually Sango would have reached for her trusty boomerang, but she resisted. Miroku braced himself for a strong blow to his head but it never came. Sango hesitated. She didn't want to him… she had really enjoyed the kiss. Suddenly, her face flushed.   
  
Her flight slowed as a hand gripped her waist and pulled her back into Miroku's strong embrace. Slowly, she turned to meet Miroku's gaze.  
  
In happiness, Sango planted a kiss on his cheek and then paused. It felt so good… Her lips against his soft flesh. Again, she kissed him, this time his other cheek. 'He's… so wonderful to kiss!' Sango thought as she kissed his lips.  
  
Her kimono fell to the ground, thrown into an untidy heap. Miroku's top and pants some joined it, his robes the only blanket for him and his love.   
  
Nipping up Sango's neck, Miroku savored the sweet taste of her soft flesh. Sango tilted her head back in passion and sighed.  
  
A small digit was held to her lips silencing her and calming her in one simple touch. Once it was raised, she opened her mouth for protest but her lover's lips closed over hers and the need to talk no longer mattered. They were together in a sincere gesture of love and that was the only thought echoing through the reaches of Sango's mind.  
  
The more she thought about those times, the more it stung. She winced and turned her head from the rain.  
  
"Sango…? Sango, is that you?"   
  
With a stifled gasp, Sango looked up to notice that Kagome was standing in the doorway, the animal skin pulled open so she could see out. Kagome threw aside the skin door and hurried over to Sango.  
  
"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here!" Kagome scolded. She removed the blanket she had wrapped around her and draped it across her friend's shoulders. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Just… thinking…" Sango replied. Her voiced trailed off.   
  
Kagome placed an arm around Sango's shoulders. "You need to stop mourning Sango." Kagome told her. "It's already been two months. If you keep worrying more about Miroku on the other side then yourself you'll put yourself and the baby in danger."   
  
Sango leaned onto Kagome's shoulder. "I know… I should stop this. I just… can't help it."   
  
  
  
"I'm sure where ever he is, he's very happy…" Kagome soothed.   
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
"WAKE UP!"   
  
Miroku sat up in bed, his head aching and eyes half closed from a lack of sleep. "What is it?" he muttered scratching his head.  
  
Next to the bed sat Hachi, a big grin across his face. "Good morning Miroku-sama!" Tied to his head was a headband that read, "Work!" in bold letters. A fan had been tucked into his belt and he had already laid out all of the monk's clothes.  
  
"What's the meaning of this? What time is it?" Miroku asked, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Sunrise." Hachi replied.  
  
A scowl graced the monk's face and his eyebrow began to twitch. "And you woke me up this early for what?" He moved closer, a threatening glint in his eyes. Hachi scuttled backwards, away from the exhausted and cranky monk.  
  
"You're training starts today." a voice said from the door.  
  
It was the old woman, Chihiro, the very same that had tended to his healing wounds for two months now. She was dressed in a hakama, black pants and a white top. Her hair was braided back and hands clasped tightly behind her back.   
  
"Training?" Miroku asked.   
  
"You'll never heal if you don't train." She replied calmly.   
  
"With all due respect, I still can't move my legs."  
  
"I know." Chihiro turned around with a smile. "First we must exercise the other parts of your body to compensate for the lose of your legs."   
  
"Then when are my legs going to heal? And how?"   
  
This time the reply came from Hachi. The tanuki produced another cup of that awful potion from his side and, beaming, handed it to the monk.   
  
"I had to ask…" Miroku sighed.   
  
"After two more months on that potion, you'll be taken off. Then we try spiritual healing."   
  
Once he had reluctantly choked down the nasty potion, Miroku coughed and looked back up at Chihiro. "What kind of exercise?"  
  
Again… he had to ask…  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Ach!"   
  
With a thud, Miroku landed on the ground. Panting, he rubbed his sore arms that had been doing pull ups for almost an hour now. They ached terribly and were blotched red and covered with calluses. He swore he must've had ten splinters in each hand by now.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Chihiro inquired from where she sat on a rock nearby.   
  
Miroku held up his hands. "Splinters, blisters, and fatigue have forced me to stop." Right now he wished to be back in the warm bed inside the same way he had been for a few months. Or better yet… back with Sango and the others fighting evil, even if it meant the void would swallow him whole. That's where he wanted to be… in her arms…  
  
"You can't stop Houshi-sama. In order to heal, you need to push your body to the limit." She strolled over to where he was crumpled in a ball on the courtyard. "And while you're at it, clear your thoughts. A full mind won't help you any."   
  
As soon as Miroku was hoisted back up to do pull-ups, he forgot Chihiro's words. He went right back to thinking about Sango. He couldn't help it. He missed her… terribly.  
  
'I wonder what she's doing right now…'  
  
THUD!   
  
Down he came again with a small yelp.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLEAR YOUR MIND!!"  
  
"I'M TRYING!!" 


	5. Strength to Move On

Random Acts of Love- Chapter 5: "Strength to Move On"  
  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. If you do it I will seriously kick your ass. Thank you. Rose Diego © Stay the Nite (a band with it's roots in my town of Walpole, MA).  
  
Notes: Oh my god, that took so long. I'm really sorry for delaying! I got really bad writer's block… and I'm a tad lazy.   
  
Hey, thanks to my fans that have been contacting me and asking for me to continue. I would never get anywhere without you guys!  
  
By the way, anyone thinking of attending Anime Boston 2004? Look for me! I'm hoping to do Artists' Alley this year. THANKS FOR INSPIRING ME, NICK!!!!  
  
BTW, THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY LAZINESS AND CRAPPY WRITING! I SUCK AT FLUFF!!!!!  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
"C'mon Miroku-sama! You can do it!" Hachi cried, waving his fan in the air wildly. Miroku clung to the post, sourly looking over at the tanuki.   
  
"Hachi…" Miroku didn't need to say another word. His eyes threatened the shape shifter enough. But not enough to make him stop.  
  
"If you can't even take a step Houshi-sama, you'll never see Sango again!" the tanuki said with a smile. Then an idea struck Hachi. He smiled evilly and added. "Which means you'll get no more sensual pleasure."  
  
Up until this point Miroku had been pretty good at keeping his temper in check. But that was it… This baka of a tanuki had just crossed the line.  
  
"HACHI!!!" Clumsily, like a baby just learning to walk, he crossed the courtyard to the tanuki with a death wish.  
  
"Miroku-sama!! You did it!! You--!"  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"Don't… ever… say that kind… of thing… again…" Miroku panted, rolling up his sleeves and baring his fists threateningly. Sourly he thought, 'That raccoon is lucky I don't have my staff…'  
  
"But master! You walked!" Hachi managed to say with little co-operation from his swelling jaw.   
  
Miroku froze. He had, hadn't he? He did it! With a beaming smile, Miroku collapsed back onto his knees.   
  
"I… did it…"  
  
From afar, Chihiro smiled as she watched her patient rejoice in his success. "Only one more month and he'll be gone…"  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Oh…" As Sango stood, she could feel the baby squirm in protest. Calmly, she pressed a hand to her bulge and felt the baby calm as well. She smiled.   
  
"Just think Sango! Only two more months! You've going to have to start relaxing more." Kagome drawled on as she helped pull Sango pull down one of the futon blankets from the line where they were airing them out.   
  
"I know! I can hardly wait!" Sango replied with a smile.   
  
"Any idea of what to name the baby?"   
  
"Hm… I haven't really given it any thought, true be told…" Sango put a hand to her stomach. 'Maybe…' With a faint smile, a good name came to her. 'Houshi.' The thought was replied with another joyous kick from the baby.   
  
"Sango?" Kagome noticed how quiet Sango had become and looked over. The black haired maiden was frozen, unaware of the rest of the world. Her head was bowed and she was staring down at her swollen stomach, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asked, taking hold of the ex-demon exterminator's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Sango said looking back up.   
  
"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"   
  
Sango nodded softly, bobbing her black bangs.  
  
"…" Kagome paused. She wasn't quite sure what to tell her friend. 'He's very proud of you.' 'I'm sure he misses you too wherever he is.' 'He wouldn't want you to be sad.' But she had told her all that too many times before. None of it helped.  
  
And still, Sango continued to fight back tears. Giving up, Kagome put a shoulder around her pregnant friend's shoulder. Sango burst into tears, taking Kagome's comforting jester to mean, 'Let it all out.'  
  
Tears ran down her face and, in shame, she cover her eyes with her hands and the sleeve of her kimono. 'Why can't I get over him?' was her first question but, quickly, her sorrow turned to anger. 'Why did this happen?! What did we do to deserve this!?'  
  
She suddenly found herself voicing her thoughts aloud.  
  
"Why did Miroku deserve to die?! What did he ever do…? What did I ever do?!"   
  
Kagome, had it been another time, would have brought up all of Miroku's perverted… tendencies and… actions… but this was a time to be serious and the thought didn't even cross her mind. All she could do was remain silent.   
  
More sobbing. It seemed to echo through the practically empty village, empty from heat and the mid day meal. It hurt Kagome at heart to hear Sango like this. Peace had come to land, but not to those who had protected it so well; and injustice Kagome couldn't stand.  
  
'Why did such awful things happen to the best of people?'   
  
Sango fell to her knees, Kagome going down with her, her friend's arm still reassuring on her shaking shoulders. Tears dripped rhythmically from her fingers and onto the dirty expanse of land. "Why… Why Kagome…?"   
  
She got no reply, only a small hug from Kagome… and the sound of her friend's sniffling.   
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Months had become weeks; Weeks became days. Miroku counted them off as a daily ritual. Three days… that's what it was down to now… And each of these days before and after Hachi visited, bringing new of the outside world. And each time it was the same question:  
  
"Any news of Sango?"   
  
"No, Miroku-sama. I haven't seen hide nor hair of her!"  
  
"Well… what about the others…?"   
  
"Shippo has temporarily left the village. He's very grown up now it seems.  
  
"And of Inu Yasha and Kagome?"   
  
Hachi smiled wryly. "Married."  
  
"M-married?!" Miroku was surprised he had actually been able to say that much.   
  
Hachi nodded. "Although I haven't talk to any of them at all, things seem well."   
  
"You haven't talked to them at all?!"   
  
Hachi seemed to shrink. "No… Houshi-sama…"  
  
Miroku sighed. They probably thought he was dead! Not that it would have mattered to Inu Yasha but…   
  
"I've decided then. I've leaving… today…" Miroku stood, wobbled a little, and then steadied himself.  
  
"But Miroku!" Hachi said in such a rushed manner that he forgot all formality. "You can't leave for another three days!!!!"  
  
"Three days will make no difference…" Miroku mumbled, looking in the hallway to make sure Chihiro wasn't nearby.   
  
"If you leave now you'll be there by nightfall! Traveling then is dangerous Miroku-sama!"  
  
"I don't care Hachi…" Miroku strolled over, opened the door linking his room and the courtyard, and slipped on his sandals. Near the door was a sack, which Miroku tied around his shoulders. Finally, he picked up the basket hat Chihiro had lent him and his staff.  
  
"Make some kind of distraction if you could Hachi." Miroku said, turning to smile at the tanuki. "The old woman is very observant."  
  
Giving in, Hachi nodded.  
  
"Oh and…" Miroku stepped out into the sunlight. "Send her my thanks as well."   
  
Hachi watched blankly as Miroku strolled off. "Very well… the favors I do for you…" He looked over at a tree in the courtyard. "Here goes nothing…"  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Miroku descended the stairs as quickly as he could, hoping that Hachi would creating a reasonable distraction. Even one of his famous panic fits would allow his enough time to escape without Chihiro's noticing. His sandals slapped at the stairs desperately as he hurried. Suddenly, there was a piercing shriek, that of none other than Hachi, and a sharp crack. Looking over his shoulder while running, he noticed what Hachi defined as a 'distraction'.  
  
One of the tall trees around the shrine swayed before cracking against and tumbling to the ground, crushing several other trees in the process. It landed dangerously close to the shrine.  
  
"Thank you Hachi…" Miroku muttered, hearing Chihiro's shouts and Hachi's yelps. He was finally going home…  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Another cliffhanger!!! BWAHAHA!!! I'm sorry it took so long. The next chapter will be along really soon. At least I hope so… 


	6. Happily Ever After

Random Acts of Love- Chapter 6: "Happily Ever After"  
  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. If you do it I will seriously kick your ass. Thank you.  
  
Notes: Oh my god, that took so long. I'm really sorry for delaying!  
  
Hey, thanks to my fans that have been contacting me and asking for me to continue. I would never get anywhere without you guys!  
  
By the way, anyone thinking of attending Anime Boston 2004? Look for me! I'm hoping to do Artists' Alley this year. THANKS FOR INSPIRING ME, NICK!!!!  
  
BTW, THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY LAZINESS AND CRAPPY WRITING! I SUCK AT FLUFF!!!!!  
  
Just wanted to clear something up. I'm sorry for being so confusing about the time change in this! Ok, Sango's 8 months pregnant and Miroku was three days short of making the end of his 8 month training session. So, it's only been 8 months. Once again, sorry for the mix up! I need to go back and do some revision…  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Dusk was beginning to close down around the land as Sango set forth for a small walk. After her outbreak several days earlier, she still hadn't let go of the small, sweet sadness her heart held in regard to the monk she had abruptly fallen in love with.  
  
With every step she took, her burden seemed heavier. It seemed at times that the baby prevented her from moving at all! And now was no exception.  
  
She smiled slightly as a thought came to mind. 'It's a good thing no one caught me when I left.'  
  
Freedom had become a thing of the past. Now she was kept under close watch at all hours of the day. Besides that, she wasn't allowed to do anything. Chores were now out of the question. It was a miracle that Kagome had let her help with the beds the other day. Not only that but she was not permitted to go anywhere without someone with her.   
  
Now that she was alone, her mind was clear… but with this serenity came sad and painful thoughts, thoughts she had suppressed most of the time when others were around. Thoughts about him…  
  
She sighed, the baby's kicking protest enough against walking anymore. Giving in, she sat down on an old stump right near the entrance to the forest. With a smile, she patted her stomach and then looked up into the dazzling sunset.   
  
Streaks of red, orange, yellow, and soft purple were diffused across the horizon. The summer heat gave a wavering look to the colors, making them dance. "So beautiful…" she muttered. That was when the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps.  
  
A few yard out a lonely figure, accentuated by the dying light, struggled along. Torn and ruined sandals covered their feet, their robes not much more than rags. Strapped to their back were numerous things, most of which Sango couldn't see or distinguish. They were leaning heavily on a tall wooden shaft of wood and had on a wide brimmed basket hat that shielded their face from her.   
  
'Someone traveling at this time?' Sango thought. Standing up, she called out to the lonely figure.   
  
"Are you looking for the village?"   
  
The figure stopped, starred, and then sped up.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's up ahead, right on this path." Sango instructed.  
  
"My thanks." The figure paused. "Do you need some help my lady? In getting back to the village?"   
  
"No, but thank--" She suddenly stopped as the figure untied the straps of the hat and removed it in a sweeping, elegant gesture. Beautiful dark eyes took her in and the corners of the strangers mouth twitched up in a small smile. But they no longer seemed like a stranger. Black hair, somewhat long and ruffled, hung down to his shoulders. Kind eyes sparkled at her in the dying light… And that's when it hit her.  
  
"M-Miroku…?" she whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth.   
  
The stranger blinked. "Who are--"   
  
Before he could finished Sango embraced him tightly, clinging to the course fabric of his robes.  
  
"It is you… I know it is!" she sobbed. Slowly, the stranger, a stranger no more, wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Sango? But what are…?"   
  
She looked up at him, smoothing the stray hairs out of his face. "I can't believe it… you really are here. My prayers have been answered…" Tears trickled down her face as she smiled.  
  
Using his thumb, Miroku brushes away several tears staining her beautiful face. "Sango… you look… wonderful…" Miroku hesitated slightly. "Who's… who's the lucky father?"   
  
For a moment Sango looked up at him, puzzled. Then she began to understand. Pulling away from Miroku a little, she took his hand and placed it on the side of her rounded stomach.   
  
"Miroku, you are! I'm carrying your child. No one else's."   
  
His eyes widened as his fingertips gently grazed her stomach. "Sango… do you mean…?"   
  
With a nod, Sango replied, "You're going to be a father Miroku."  
  
As suddenly as she had embraced him, Miroku pulled Sango into his arms and lay his head on her shoulder.   
  
"Sango… I… I'm so sorry… The entire time you've carried my child… and I wasn't even around…" He stroked her hair softly as he spoke. "What kind of father and lover does that make me…?"   
  
Sango buried her face in his robes again and sniffed. "A better one than I could ever have imagine, Miroku…" she whispered. "Better than any other on Earth…"  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw… Sorry that was really crappy ending. Oh! But don't forget the epilogue!!! 


	7. Epilogue

Random Acts of Love- Epilogue  
  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha © respective owners and Takahashi-sensei.  
  
Notes: I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long! I'm a wicked lazy ass! Forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Purple beads rolled between Miroku's first finger and thumb, a nervous habit on his part. He hadn't realized how soothing the sound of the beads that had formerly sealed his wind tunnel was. But to Inu-Yasha, it was just plain annoying. In rage, he thumped his fist down on the porch. Miroku looked up in surprise, watching as the half demon stood menacingly above him.  
  
"Would you cut that out already?!!" he howled, the muscles in his face twitching slightly.   
  
Miroku let the beads fall from his fingers and sighed. "I cannot help it."  
  
The animal rage in Inu-Yasha subsided and he dropped back down onto the porch. "It's… gonna be fine, you know…" he muttered as he idly scratched the side of his head.  
  
The monk smiled a little, accepting that this was the most comfort he would get from his half demon friend. "I appreciate the fact that you're trying, Inu-Yasha."   
  
"Who said I was trying to cheer you up?!"   
  
"He just can't express his feelings right."   
  
Both turned to where Shippo was sitting in front of the door. Normally he'd have been wearing a playful smirk, ready for Inu-Yasha to pounce on him but he was unusually somber for a kitsune pup.   
  
Miroku returned to his beads and looked back out across the village. 'Everything is going to be fine.' he repeated to himself. 'Everything is going to be fine.'   
  
More muffled voices and small cries came from the interior of the hut, each voice distinct in his mind.  
  
"You're doing fine Sango." That had to be Kagome.  
  
"I've done nothing yet!" Sango retorted.  
  
"Pray relax Sango." Kaede advised.  
  
Then there was the cry. I was a cry of pain, a call for help. "Miroku!"   
  
In a flurry of robes, Miroku jumped to his feet. Both Shippo and Inu-Yasha looked up, a lingering question on both their lips. Before the question could be voiced, Miroku was headed to the door.  
  
"H-hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Inu-Yasha asked, reflexively leaping up from his crouch.   
  
"I'm going in there. She needs me."  
  
"But Lady Kaede and Kagome said to stay out here! You can't go in!" Shippo insisted.   
  
"I… don't care." There was another cry and Miroku squeezed his eyes shut. "I have to be there for her…" Without a moment's hesitation, he threw the cloth doorway back and stepped in.  
  
The hut smelled of the earth, not a surprise. There was also the smell of sweat and the heat of exertion that made the room seem stuffy. Lying on the floor, soaked with fevered perspiration, was Sango. She looked even larger now that she was in labor, her stomach heaving up and down in time to heavy, gasping breathes. At her side, Kagome looked up.   
  
"Miroku!"  
  
Kaede looked up as well. "Away with ye, Houshi-sama! It's not a man's place to be present at the birth!"  
  
"Lord Buddha will forgive me if I do this just this once." Miroku commented as he knelt down at Sango's side. She turned her head towards him, a weak smile gracing her features as she took the new addition to her surrounding.  
  
"M-Miroku…" she whispered.  
  
Miroku held a finger to his lips to silence her and took hold of her left hand which had been previously clinging helplessly to the cloth bed made for the birth of the child. He squeezed it hard and felt and even stronger constriction on the other end. For a moment he thanked his lucky stars that he had been born a man.  
  
"How much longer, Kagome?" Miroku asked, turning to the girl. He didn't want to meet Kaede's disapproving stare, especially now.  
  
"Not much… the contractions are getting closer together." she replied as she wet a cloth in the bowl of water beside her. "It should be any moment now."  
  
"Th-think Miroku… our own child…" Sango smiled again, the old spark igniting in the depths of her eyes.   
  
"Save your strength." he told her, smiling a little himself. The thought of parenthood was unnerving and exciting at the same time. It would just be another adventure. Compared to parenthood, he thought, Naraku was nothing.  
  
Sango tensed, shifting uncomfortably. Kaede's dull eye sprung to life and she shifted from the pregnant demon hunter's side to the end of the makeshift bed. "It's time, Sango. Push with all the strength thee hast left within thee."  
  
Another cry rose in Sango's throat as she bore down, lifting herself up to help. Miroku placed a reassuring hand behind her back, comfort and courage flooding her exhausted body with one touch.   
  
'Keep going… you can… you can… can…'   
  
"That's it Sango!"   
  
Sango's silent pep rally was echoed by the loving soon to be father at her side.   
  
"I-" she began. The words were choked back with another cry as she felt Kaede's hands near her bare birth canal.   
  
As silent encouragement, Miroku squeezed her hand tighter (if possible).   
  
"Almost Sango! Almost!" Kagome said, her words running together and making no sense to Sango's stressed mind. She suddenly felt a release and fell back, tumbling into Miroku's arms.  
  
"Sango… you did wonderfully…" Miroku whispered, brushing back her bangs. In the background Sango could faintly hear a small mewing grow to a full blown wail.  
  
'The baby! Our baby!'  
  
Even though exhausted, Sango forced herself to open her eyes. Miroku, Kagome, Kaede, even Inu-Yasha and Shippo at the door were smiling and in Kaede's extended arms was a tiny bundle.  
  
As if answering Sango's own mental questions, Kaede said, "A boy."  
  
"A boy…" Miroku echoed in disbelief.   
  
Carefully, Sango took the baby in her arms, warm tears spilling down her face. "A boy!" she cried. With a smile, she turned to Miroku. "Our baby boy!"  
  
Miroku, eyes alight with wonder, looked down at the baby. "Yes, Sango…" he whispered, a finger stroking the baby's small cheek. "Our baby boy…"  
  
Sorry that took so long! See, today is fan fiction update day! XD Not really… It's just midnight and I'm in a creative mood… Beware!! 


End file.
